A touch display panel, such as an embedded touch display panel of a self-capacitance structure type, may include a plurality of block-shaped touch electrodes. Each touch electrode is coupled to a driving circuit through a touch signal line. The driving circuit receives a signal change through each touch signal line and the coordinate position of each touch electrode to determine the touch position.
Generally, in the existing technology, a parallel signal line is coupled to a touch signal line in parallel in an array substrate of a touch display panel. However, in a patterning process, a conductive residue may also be generated between the parallel signal line and a data line due to the influence of dust or other foreign matter, causing sub-pixels in the touch display panel not to display properly.